Agendas, Vendetta's And Hospital Rooms
by kickerdoodle
Summary: She wants him dead, He just wants out of this self proclaimed hell hole, but can being stuck in the same hospital room bring them closer then soiceity will allow? DeiXsaku
1. Start up

Sakura lunged in, her moves are quick and painfull almost like a cat. Not like it matters. Once you see the pink hair, there is a strong chance you won't see anything else after that. More so if pink hair is matched up with silver and blonde. Yes the chances of the rouge ninja Deidara seeing another day as he fought this konoichi were slim, and if she failed, there was her friend the Kyuubi there to finish him off, and if he somehow defeated the annoying kid, there was still Hatake Kakashi and so on, to put it simply Deidara was screwed.

"Zoning out in a fight, are we?" Sakura yelled as she kicked Deidara's feet from under him and he landed on his back with a thud."Big mistake." She said brushing imaginary dust off her shoulder, as to prove some point, she glared at Deidara and for almost a second you could see a faint smirk on her face but it was gone almost as quick as it came. Deidara struggled to get up using a tree to help him regain his balance.

"I dont know what the hell is your problem but I dont think that I did anything to piss Konoha off, un." He said, almost laughing at the audacity of this woman, thinking that he would fall for her mind games, that he didnt really want to play right now. Not like he had a choice, the only idea he had was to come up with an idea about how he was ever going to escape, but as they say an idea of an idea is nothing but what it is...an idea.

"I have some buissness to tend to with you."

"I would think you're buissness would be finished when you killed Sasori, un."

"You reconigze me?"

"Well I do try and learn the face's of the people who kill those close to me, un."

"I did not think criminals were allowed to be 'close' "

"People always said I didn't make a good criminal. I let emotions cloud my judgement, as do you, un."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are contemplating whether it would be right for you to leave me here in the woods to die, but your brain is telling you that once I recover I could easily kill you, Which I can and will, un." finishing with that Deidara took a small wad of clay out of his bag, and crumpling it into his right hand, Sakura watched in disgust as a pink tounge wrapped itself in a repetive motion around the clay as it slowly formed itself into a bird, larger then most the others.

"What do you plan, I've dodged the others what makes you think this one will be any different?"

"I never did say this was for you, did I, un?" Deidara said with a malicously sly smile on his face, Sakura was at a loss either way.

"Wait, If you cooperate with me you might not die, don't you want to live?"

"No I want to die, and take as many people with me, I think now is a good time, un." Deidara said as he let the clay bird fly away in the direction he guessed was Konoha, Sakura looked dumbstruck. She knew of his powers with explosives would it really be any suprise if he could blow up Konoha, he almost blew up Suna not that long ago. "Say, do you know how far we are from Konoha, un?"

" Thirteen mile's, If I had to guess you'd be killing two thousand people." Sakura's voiced with a calm inflection, unbeknownst by most people, chakra can be run through your voice, with practice you can calm people just by talking and with effort put people to sleep, She didn't think he would fall asleep, but maybe if she calmed him down he rethink killing so many innocent people.

"Really? I would've never guessed my dream would be achieved with so much bloodshed, un." Deidara said as he quickly formed another bomb much larger then the last and all the others. Finishing with the task much quicker then expected , he quickly sat it down on the ground, and with a few quick handseals, there was a bright flash that illuminated the whole forest, later people would know that satelites could see the flash from space.

Thinking quickly Sakura lunged it at the bomb, hitting it with so much force it shattered into pieces that you could not easily count, instead of one majestic explosion it was thousands that sparkeled like fireworks in the evening sky, some were shining red others green. Maybe they were only shining that way because of blood loss and she was imagining the whole thing, what if Deidara had succeded and this was heaven. No this was not heaven because the same long bonde haired bastard who caused all this was lying next to her. No this most certainly isn't heaven.

X-----------

Sakura awoke, Familiar white walls, same fan, the only thing foreign to her was the feeling in her right hand, or lack thereof, she wiggiled her fingers and much to her dismay they didnt move, neither did the joints in her wrist. Giving up with that she looked breifly around the room, there was large amounts of flower's and cards surronding her bed, she squinted to make out who the cards were from, and saw Naruto's messy signiture scrawled out on a oarnge card next to a bouqet of Lily's. Glancing to the bed oppisite of her, was a man, about 20 probaby a criminal considering he was hand-cuffed to a bed, For a second she thought she could like her new roomate.

The hands are what made her quickly think otherwise, Those hands are what she hated the most about Deidara. He had talent to boot he could be a legened, he already was, but he was only infamous for being a bastard. He was just a run of the mill terrorist bomber. He could use those hands for great things, he could have been great but now he was going to be killed. Sakura honestly could'nt wait for that day.

A rolling noise startled sakura, she looked back at the direction of Deidara's bed he sat up as much as he could with the restraints by his hand-cuffs.

"I think you're a bitch, un."

"Well I think you're a pyscho."

"Thats an insult, un?"

"I think it is."

"You need to let me out of here, I can kill you, un."

"You cant kill me, They most likely took all the clay out of your system before you woke up, plus youre hand-cuffed to the danm bed."

The door quickly slammed open with a thud, a busty woman that Sakura quickly reconigsed as her sensei stode in and sat her coffe and other things on a small table in the middle of the room. She walked suddendly over to Sakura's chart,and feverently flipped through the many pages that described her occupation, age, and ailments. Tsunade put the chart back on its case on the wall, and with a grim look on her face walked over and sat down next sakura on a little side chair.

"Sakura, can you feel your right arm or forearm?"

"No."

"Sakura, I think It might be best for you to think about an alterneitive lifestyle..."

All she worked on was gone beacuse of this bastard, the years of intense training, she was only nineteen and cripple, And beacuse of someones else's suicide attempt. She didnt deserve this and she knew it, Tsunade knew it, hell Deidara even knew it, But no one wanted to accept it. Sakura wasnt going to let limited feeling in her right arm keep her from being the best Shinobi ever.

"No."

"Sakura, It's best..."

"I said no!" Sakura said cutting her off quickly, turning away rebeliously, daring to challenge her sensei even when she was lying in bed. Deiciding against lying in bed all day while people tryed to pity her, she lifted herself gentlly and on to the floor, only when she did, she fell in a heap on the floor, Sobbing at this point might be natural.

_"My life is ruined, I cant feel my arm, and My legs either, And it's all beacuse of him, I want him to die and I want to be the one doing it."_


	2. Relaspe

It had passed into night quicker then anyone could expect, the winds loud and howling and the trees outside knocking roughly against the window making it impossible for anyone to sleep. The whispers of the ANBU stationed outside could be heard faintly through the locked door. Sakura strainded her hearing to get a better listen to there gossiping.

"They say she won't be nearly as good as a ninja, that she probably just stay in the hospital working normal shifts."

The other snorted with a laugh " What good is doctor that can't heal herself?" Sakura emitted a soft chuckle, Did they not know that her hearing hadn't been affected, sometimes she wondered how people like them ever became Shinobi, Were they born in to it, or foced? The men outside didnt seem like being a ninja was there dream, more like they were thrust into this world of lies and decit, and more importantly: Bloodshed.

She was getting tired of there incessant jabber and glanced at her roomate, he was glaring at the window as If it did him sort of wrong. Maybe he wasnt glaring at the window, but the world outside of it, the cold uncaring world that had drove him into the life he now led.

A knock at the door starteld her, but he seemed unaffected as if he was used to it. Another knock, then another. Sakura wasnt in a mood to just yell ''Come in everthing's fine!'' and Deidara certainly wasn't going too. The door slid open and a frustrated young women walked in eager to finish this task and leave, her features were masked by the room's darkness, Sakura was able to conclude that she had short hair.

She walked in with a small stack of papers and without saying a word, she walked over and checked her stats; Blood preassure, heart rate, IV drip, like she wasnt a Doctor who got all the praise she needed from the nurses, she wasnt a S-class criminal slayer, She was just a paintent laying in a bed. _Might as well be my death bed.._

Sakura ran her eyes over her features, and quickly realised who it was, not wasting a moment she spoke.

"Shizune.." She started but recived a 'don't even start right now' look, But she was a daring perosn, so she continued but not without averting her eyes from the annoyed features of Shizune she could make out in the dark room.

"Shizune, I can be released tomorrow, right?" she asked, Eyes wide with hope. From what she had heard her injuries were extensive but being the physican she was she could heal much faster then normal.

" No, I wouldn't think so." She said her voice barely audible as if she was choking back a sob, If Sakura had to guess she would say that being one of her best friends she was distrissed over all this. No idea why though since Sakura would be fine soon. Right? Turning back aroud to look at her she noticed that her make-up was smeared and her eyes were dilitated. _Tell-tale signs of a women scorned._

"Well Sakura, I will see you tommorow, as for you." Shizune said turning her head as to face Deidara who was staring aimlessly untill his name was called, and like a child looked at her with the slightest idea of what she would say. "I wouldn't get too comfortable," she sneered.

"That being because? Maybe these wretched hand-cuffs? Or the lack of pain-killers?" He asked, his voice cynical and oozing with sarcasm that echooed through the room.

"Lack of pain-killers? You may be a pretentious jackass, but you are getting the medicine you need to function." Shizune said, she being a regular skeptic was curious about his stamement, If he was getting lower doses then prescribed, the nurses would need to be interveiwed as to make sure there is no renegades loose in the hospital, and that would cause trouble for everyone, It was best to look into it now.

"I'm not dumb, my injuries are worse then the princess's and she gets double the medicine I do, That isnt what I would call 'fair', un " He said gesturing to Sakura when he said princess, And she was sure he meant it sarcastically. Shizune against her better judgemeant checked his charts. They all said the same thing, that he was given the right medicine, but as she checked the monitor that showed the medicine in his system, it showed exactly what he said: he was way underdosed, and could be at a risk of a heart attack.

" ... Tsunade!" She yelled on an impulse, fogetting that said woman had went home an hour ago, slamming her hand down on a button on the wall that called the nurses, orderlies and doctors, Within seconds the small room was filled. Sakura attempted to sit up to get a better look, but couldn't, she could tell though that Deidara was being sedated by some greeen liquid in a vial that was a very strong medicine that could only be aqquried from The nothern parts of fire country.

"He's going to crash! Get Tsunade!"

"She went home, there's No way she'll get here in time!" Nurses yelled, none of them had experince with stuff like this, neither did the doctors. Sakura grunted in away thats made her seem rude.

"What!?" A nurse barked, as she franticly searched the room with the others.

"I can heal him." She stated, Not wanting to help him, but more herself. She didnt want to be labeled as the paitent but the doctor. With a desprate look a nurse lowered her into a wheelchair, that had been siting beside her and wheeled her over near him. She placed her hands over his cheast, pumping her chakra through her hands. His cheast glowed a nonchalant blue, first coughing then heaving but graddually his face returned color, and his breathing was regular once again._ How easy would it be to kill him right now?_

He glared at her for a second, then a faint smile curled up on his lips, but as quick as it came it disappeared were all other happy memories go. He swated her hands away and sat up. After the relieved sighs of doctors filled the room and left with there owners, the last woman to leave took out the same metal key and locked the door and with a whisper said.

"Dont kill each other."

_That describes the meaning of difficult._

And with that Sakura fell to sleep, despite her pounding heart and the trees crashing at her window.

_X----------------------------__Yay 2 Chapter, I know I said there wouldnt be to much difference but oh well. Yes I know in the other story there wasnt a Deidara death scare and whatnot but Whats the fun in reading the same chapters over again? Oh and for future refrence: Any thing italic is Sakura's mind, this includes thoughts and dreams. And at the end with author notes._


	3. Little children

_The man approached, and Sakura swore she knew him from some where, she just couldn't place it. He drew a long sword from a scabbard attached at his waist. Turning the sword so light would reflect from it and dance along the walls he ran and rammed the sword through sakura's chest. Blood quickly splattered itself on her, and a quickly beating heart felt like it was threatening to jump out of it's body. Sakura didn't want to die at this moment. The winds were still moving, a sign that she should stay alive long enough to feel them depart from her being. Sadly she closed her eyes, but as she was slipping she could still feel the cool creeping of wind on her back._

Sakura awoke with a start. Stretching her hands over head she contemplated her dream. Never was she one for nightmares, but this dream shook her pretty bad. Though she really only wanted to know who the man was, because a shinobi she should be able to remember a familiar face and yet couldn't, and the mystery of why he stabbed her still eluded her. She shrugged it off and write it out to be the medicine they were pumping into her.

The shallow breathing of Deidara echoed in the room, and Sakura found it to be quite distracting. After many failed attempts of going back to sleep she chose to try and awake the other from across the room. And while it was entertaining, it seemed that balling up tissues and hurling them at the sleeping blonde just didn't work. She tried whistling and clicking random buttons on the IV drip next to her. Still to no avail did he wake up. Sakura didn't even want his company, but how the hell can one be such a heavy sleeper?

Sakura gave up and started counting ceiling tiles, she had gotten to 325 when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"There's 689, un." Deidara said groggily as he sat up, wincing with every move.

"Ceiling tiles or floor tiles?" She inquired

"Ceiling tiles, there's 253 floor tiles, un." He said as he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his frequently worn red hair tie and pulled back his hair.

"Oh" Sakura said "Thanks for ruining it for me." She said with a joking twinge to her voice.

"No problem, un." he said as he finished with his hair and sighed contentedly. then once again like clock-work locked out the window, Once again it seemed as though he was searching for something not quite there. And although Sakura held nothing except Discontent for the men laying opposite to her, she couldn't help but wonder what grabbed his attention so strongly. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a ice colored eye staring back at her until its owner spoke up.

"Taking a picture will last longer, un" He said as he folded his hands in his lap and just stared back at the currently unaware woman across from him.

"Oh, yeah, right." Sakura managed to stammer out, and looked away in embarrassment. She seemed so meek at the moment, Sakura was sure Hinata would be jealous. Even though she was still trying to avert her eyes, not wanting to cause herself anymore embarrassment, she still noticed him turn his teal eyes back to the window panes.

"What's out there that you find so interesting?" Sakura questioned, and Deidara turned his attention from somewhere out the window to her.

"There's two boys, I think there brothers. Everyday since I got here they tease their neighbor, A girl, I don't think she's much older then nine, un. They make fun of her eyes, there pretty odd. There pretty punctual with the verbal abuse too, un." Deidara said quickly, then turning back to the window he added. "Although lately they've gotten more violent, I think the winter wind does that to people, un."

Sakura was shocked beyond words, here she thought he was a calculating mastermind planning his great escape but the whole time he's been watching some little kids bicker after there afternoon classes. She was certain no mater how long she spent with this man she would never fully understand him. Though she was sure even attempting a feat like that would cause her a massive headache.

Sakura decided to peer out the window from her bed to try to catch a glismpe of the children in question. She saw an elderly woman with her cat and a large blue hand-bag that swayed with each step she toke , and she spotted a few Genin loitering next to a popular tea shop but found no children like the ones Deidara had mentioned.

"Deidara, I don't see any little kids. I think it may be the medications Tsundae has you on. Are you sure you saw something?" She asked, Deidara though seemed confused .

"Of course I see them, un. There up there by that fancy white building." He said gesturing out the window to a hill hidden behind numerous buildings that Sakura recognized as the Hyuga's main compound. She could barely see the eastern half of the building but now that she was focusing on one area she did see two little kids toying with someone that Sakura guessed to be Hinata's little sister by there similiar facial looks and those piercing white eyes.

"How can you see that with such clarity?" She asked in wonder, while Deidara simply pushed his bangs covering his right eye aside to reveal a mechanical eye that produced a sweet humming noise when he adjusted his eyes to look back to Sakura. And with astounding clarity she quickly remembered his fighting style and how he used that same eye to fight off the onslaught of attackers. She was quite embarrassed for remembering with that magnitude of importance.

"You don't need to embarrassed for me, un. You cant remember everything." He said quietly but firmly. He seemed sad, but Sakura guessed she would to if she had a fake eye, but it wasn't like it diminished from his looks though, he had an odd sort of appeal to Sakura, something she would never say but for her there was no harm in thinking that for a bad guy, he was at least one of the better looking ones.

The room was soon silent and only the sound of the pairs labored breathing could be heard except for the quiet chatter from outside the door. She reorganized the voices, one was Tsunade, the other was her long term friend and rival, Ino, and as if on cue They both strode in. Ino with flowers and Tsunade with clipboards and a meek Shizune in tow. Ino smiled broadly when she saw that sakura was in fact awake and rushed over to her bedside.

"Oh Sakura, you're all right, everyone was so worried. Me and Ten-ten visited when you were first admitted." She said pausing only to push back a blonde lock that had fallen from her ponytail. She then continued. "Oh and I heard that he's in here with you, we were all afraid he'd try and get out." She said hastily as if she had only that minute to get out everything she needed to say. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Ino started back up again, though this time more slowly.

"Oh yes, here!" She said as she thrusted her flowers towards her and after receiving an odd look from Sakura, one that said 'I cant feel my legs, could you be a doll and do it for me?' and Ino happily obliged and skipped off too empty out dead flowers into the waste basket and replace them with the bright sunflowers she had brought.

Tsunade had been checking Deidara's bandages, she finished rather quick and turned her and shizunes attentions back to Sakura. Tsundae had always been like a mother to sakura and Shizune like a sweet aunt. They were were favorite people in this world, then came Ino and Naruto and her other friends. She was proud to say that Sasuke was at the bottom of that list. Tsunade walked to her bedside were Sakura and Ino had been talking about shikamaru's latest conquest with some Suna drug shippers, pretty neat to Ino, but rather lame to Sakura.

"How are you feeling? Have the nurses been giving you're medicine." Tsunade asked, Her motherly instincts kicking in. Ino Excused herself and left, quoting she had an important affair to attend to.

"Yes, yes, Tsu-Tsu, calm down." Sakura cooed sweetly after the door Ino had left from slammed shut.

"Well, I'm sure, but we really need to talk soon. In a few days we will go over you're plans for you're future."

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said sadly but still bowed her head respectfully. Tsunade strode out with Shizune following two steps behind.

"So you going to quit, or what, un?" The man across the room asked as soon as he was sure the door was closed. He received his answer when a glass vase was hurled across the room and connected with the wall mere inches away from his face. Hundreds of glass shards rained down and Deidara could here the feminine giggle from across the room as a shard slashed his cheek. He groaned slightly at the pain.

He was sure he heard her whisper ' You deserve all the pain I could give you and more, But I'll play nice for now.We'll have fun, you and I. Wont we? ' But he wasn't sure, his ears were still ringing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, finally done :)

Comments will be used to fuel my update time :)

Love always, Aimi


	4. China Doll

Sakura laid on her bed, Her hands tapping the blue comforter with nervous anticipation. Her eyes continually shifted between the door, the window, and the man in the bed opposite of her. Today, for her could become a national holiday after the events she hoped would be going on today. Today was the day that Questioner Ibiki Morinio would get his chance with Deidara. And her being confined to this room with him allowed her to happily observe everything.

Deidara layed his head on his unnaturally white pillow, it felt soft against his head, something he wasn't used to after be confined to three dollar discount bedding for the past five years. It was a good change, just disorienting. As he layed there he sorted through the thoughts that weredancing through his mind, especially the ones that were troubling and that ones that just didn't belong. Today was the day he was to be 'questioned' about other members whereabouts, there special abilities, and other questions that would forever classify him as a 'traitorous bitch' by Hidan and other former co-workers. Not like it mattered much now though, Hidan's dead, Kazuku too. For Deidara it seemed that everyone he really knew was dead, buried six feet under ground, and for others just left under a pile of rubble or left in a crumbling cave to have there wooden limbs rot away. Nope, So now Deidara was to be badgered by this old man who claimed that his ability to break anyone downwas his 'life's work'. That wasn't too pathetic.

He sighed and shifted to the other side of his bed. He glanced up to try and see what Sakura was doing. She had now taking out a sketch book and had begun to draw while humming a melodious tune that seemed to go perfectly in time with the strokes of her pen.

"They say you're going to die today." She said not looking up from her sketch-pad, still humming, only now quieter.

Deidara craned his head forward and sat up in his bed. "Really, and who says that, un?"

"Oh, no one, and everyone." she said happily as she continued to make small strokes on her pad.

"I don't think anyone told you that, I think It may just be wishful thinking, un." He said, a small smirk gracing his lips to match sakuras gleeful smile.

"Well a wish is a dream your heart makes." She giggled her feminine laugh but continued "No, what I really think this isn't a wish but a very clear premonition, one that makes you so angry if it doesn't happen because you were so sure of it with you're entire being." she said finish quickly, her voice laced with seriousness as she spoke of this premonition, she wasn't sure why but she just knew he would die today, Or she severely hoped he would.

"Well love, sorry to disappoint but you're going to be pretty pissed off because I don't plan on kicking the bucket anytime soon, un." He said fiercely to convey that message perfectly so she would never question it. Deidara didn't die. She in turn laughed and muttered a 'you keep thinking that...' and went back to sketching and humming too her book. Geez, Could this girl make it any more obvious that she doesnt like Deidara?

Sakura's words lingered in his mind as he milled over what she said. She may have been lying or just saying that to bother him. If she was, it worked.

Inseated of trying to persevere through the annoying process of waiting he choose to instead fall asleep. His slumber, like always, was interrupted by a dream. A rather confusing one at that.

_I hung my head down to level my eyes with the girl wrapped up in my arms. She was humming a soft tune, one I remember hearing as a child. She looks up at me with those large child-like eyes._

_"Were going to kill a princess right?" She asked innocently enough to make me laugh._

_"Yes, love. Chop her into messes. Were going to give her what she deserves." I answered her, my stomach filling up with an unidentifiable feeling when her gorgeous young face was graced with a happy smile. I'mguessing that feeling is love._

_"Can I be a princess? I always wanted to be a princess." She said merrily, as she lifted herself of my lap and stood near my chair. She quickly made her way to the middle of the empty room and twirled, kicking up dust as she moved. Her long flowing skirt swayed with her to an imaginary rhythm we both heard. I watched as she danced over to a shelf housing various dolls. Each one wearing the same Victorian garb that she wore. Not the most skilled artist could make her a doll as beautiful as she. I watched as she meticulously fingered a pale china doll that was adorned with expensive jewels. He remembered stealing that doll from an ambassador for her. She held the doll of to her mouth and whispered into the doll's ceramic ear._

_"Ms.Edith, Were going to kill a princess tomorrow. Leader says he can turn her into a doll for us." She said smiling her sweet smile towards me. she continued softly to the doll in her hands. "Then next week we can go make dolls out of Tsunade and my old friends, isn't that exciting Ms.Edith?" she asked the doll. When the doll didn't answer back she skipped over to a corner and placed the doll facing towards that wall._

_"What are you doing dear?" I asked her as she looked up at me._

_"Ms.Edith's being rather rude too me. She's in time out." She said as she left the doll in the corner. She walked over to me her lips pursed in annoyance. "They say you hate me." _

_"Who says that, love?"_

_"No one, and everyone." _

Deidara awoke with a start as he shot up in his bed as far as the hand-cuffs would allow. He heard Sakura snicker at his presumably messy appearance. He felt the sweat trickling down his face and the sporadic beating of his heart. Sakura addressed him then started to speak.

"Ibiki couldn't make it." She said sourly then continued "He was to busy. You would think they would be able to keep a schedule better. But no matter, They but me in in charge of you're Psyche evaluation." she said as she reached down from her bed to pick up a clip-board with a grunt. She quickly asked for his full name.

"You know that, un." He said curtly as she shook her head.

"Full name, we only know you're first name."

"I cant remember, It's been to long to remember." He said sadly. She nodded and jotted something down on her paper.

"Birthday?" she asked again.

"August tenth, un" He replied quickly.

"Alright, and your dream what was it about?" She questioned.

His eyebrows raised and a look of indecisiveness passed over his face. " Who said I had a dream, un?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard you talking in you're sleep, you can tell me now. Or you can tell a compete stranger while there using a truth-telling jutsu. your choice." She said. Deidara muttered something about 'damn shrink wannabe'

"It was about me and someone. I cant remember who. She was my age but she was acting like a child, she had all these dolls. She was talking about turning people into dolls, un." He answered although he did remember who the girl was.

"Anyone specifically?"

"No, un."

"Alright."

"Hey sakura, un?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you like dolls, just wondering, un?"

"I used to love them. My mother gave me one each birthday. I used to have the cutest doll named Ms.Edith. When I was little I used to pretend like she was a real person, I would put her in times out and such. Why?" She said sweetly as reminisced.

"No reason, un."

Sakura was wrong, He didn't die that day. Maybe she could be wrong more often?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Le fin, for this chapter at least. I'm so proud of myself for updating :) **

**Oh, and this story, I have so much more drama planned for it, I got my inspiration from watching the episodes of Buffy with Drusilla and Spike. There so Bad ass. So For sometime, Sakura will be sort of Druscilla-ish and Deidara like Spike. Only for a little bit though. I have big plans :) **

**Comments will be used to fuel my update-o-matic and Flames will be made to make smores.**

**All love All the time, Aimi**


	5. New Morning

Deidara had concluded that Sakura's personality was too attractive for her own good. It was warm and inviting, even when she was throwing snippy one-liners in his direction.

Whenever a concerned friend of hers visited, bringing with them there trivial worries, she always spoke in gentle hushed words to them, reassuring them that everything was okay. She had qualities about her that he truly admired. Albeit, that didn't mean he liked Sakura, in fact far from it. They still hated each other quite vehemently but they both could feel that the initial contempt they held each other in was slowly wearing down.

Maybe, if both of them could make an attempt to tear down those walls they held to keep people out, they could be friends.

If only they could admit that….

"Insufferable Pink…Thing!" Deidara spat at his bubble-gummed haired acquaintance opposite of him in the sterile white hospital room. Sakura scoffed at the insult. It was just another lame Wednesday.

"Effeminate Prick!" She shouted at him and reached for a magazine at her bedside and hurled it at her Blonde counterpart. He shifted his body slightly in a pathetic dodging attempt and the magazine collided with the wall a few inches from his ear and clambered to the floor.

Sakura's laughing and Deidara's steady flow of mumbled insults was interrupted by the sound of a metal key turning in the door. A meek figure hidden behind a large stack of papers walked in and mumbled a quiet greeting to Sakura, who quickly registered who the interrupter was.

She sat the papers down on the foot of Sakura's bed. She as usual was wearing an oversized sweatshirt despite the warm temperature that the Fire country was forever stuck in. Her eyes remained the same icy lavender that her and her whole family shared. Deidara had noticed that those were the same eyes he noticed before on the little girl that got teased, but he couldn't care less and he grabbed a magazine by his bed-side and idly flipped through its contents.

"Hinata-Chan! I haven't seen you in so long!" Sakura said delightedly, a warm smile gracing her lips.She patted the foot of the bed in a welcoming gesture to Hinata, Who graciously took the cue and fell gently onto her bed.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan. We were all so worried about you. I couldn't visit earlier, I was on a mission with Kiba." She said, Smiling happily despite her shy demeanor. Sakura took notice of the papers overfilling the base of the bed. They looked like ANBU ops forms from were she sat.

"Hinata what's with all the papers, they look kind of important." She said as she reached her long arm out and grabbed one.

"Those papers appointed me and Kiba to be your escorts, like If either of you need to leave We must go with you." She said handing the correct paper to Sakura to sign and she got up and walked over to Deidara and thrust the yellow paper at him to sign. He sat his 'Konoha Weekly' magazine and scrutinized the yellow paper's contents thoroughly, and he wasn't exactly sure he liked what he read.

"I get that I need an escort." Sakura said, then shooting Deidara an icy glare. Deidara smirked and stuck his tongue out childishly "But why does he even get to leave?"

"Tsunade-Sama thought that we should let him feel comfortable enough here so he will tell us information about the Akatsuki." Hinata said. Deidara gave a conceited snort from across the room.

"As if, un. I bet a bear would tell you more secrets then I would." He spat, turning his head away from the human defiantly.

"A bear and you are on the same intelligence level anyway. Plus, Hinata meant that with time you would spill some information. Not right away, fuzz head." Sakura yelled. She was tired of the constant insults and the annoying remarks.

She violently swung her legs off the bed and made a pathetic attempt to get up, but right before she was about to fall down and be horribly embarrassed, Hinata caught her back, and slowly raised her to a standing position. Sakura nodded to her in thanks, and Hinata just smiled with a confident knowingness. She understood vaguely what the pink haired kunoichi was going through.

They both slowly walked over to a shiny wheelchair stationed by the door. Sakura, with the aid of the timid Hinata was lowered gently onto the icy cold metal seat of the wheelchair. Sakura, reached for the wheels to move herself out the door, but Hinata stopped her and opened the door with her foot.

"Anywhere you want to go Sakura-Chan." Hinata said, And Sakura muttered dully about wanting to go to a happy place, where that may be, she didn't know. Hinata gave a nod and wheeled her dutifully out of the constraining room which she hated more then she could understand.

They left Deidara in the empty room, Constrained in cuffs, Contorting his body just to read a magazine on the effects the newly invented 'chakra pill' had on the stock market.

He hated to admit it, But He would've rather had been with Sakura.

Hinata had taken Sakura to the edge the bay, where the waves crashed in haphazard bangs onto the cliffs. Sakura had enjoyed this place as a child, but it didn't hold the same place in her heart as it did before.

Many things had driven the almost unwavering enthusiasm of hers to dwindle out into just a small flame that was ready at any moment to go out. Sasuke had left, But what hurt her most was her actually growing up and learning how big of a fool she had been, how could she fall for such an emotionless shell. He never cared about anybody but himself, and because that, Sakura had grown up.

People die, people change, she always moved on. She couldn't sit around and mope. Lately her heart-wrenching pangs of guilt and soul-amassing depression came more and more often. She had vivid dreams of gruesome murders, where the already dead bodies were kicked and maimed once more, Children cried, and she wondered desperately why she'd have such horrible illusions locked in her psyche She hated herself for it.

Sakura, had noticed that Hinata was still gone from fetching them some Dango to snack on while watching the waves, It was a kind gesture on Hinata's behalf. Sakura Stretched her arms, but sadly, she could do nothing about her legs, where the paralyzing pain came in sporadic and mostly inconvenient times, it was something she couldn't control.

She pulled herself onto the grassy ground, where she was able to enjoy the full diorama view of the grey bay, without the distraction of cold metal at her back.

She enjoyed the water for some time, she enjoyed it so much she fell asleep, she never saw Hinata though, she brushed it off as a really long line at the food stand.

-

Sakura awoke somewhere she didn't expect, Tied painfully to a chair in a leaky cave. She glanced sidelong, and too her surprise she noticed her blonde counterpart, snoring blissfully unaware.

I really hate Wednesdays.

**I really love finishing chapters that I think are semi-decent. I'm so happy I updated, over summer, since I have the time, I will update all my stories. **

**I have some questions for you: 1.) Do you prefer to see the relationship grow over many chapters, or do you like to get to the good-stuffs quicker?**

**Second question, What are your preferences on Yaoi? I know this will eventually be a Deisaku story, so I wouldn't dare put in a gay pairing with one of them (nothing against it, I really love BL/YURI, just this isn't one of those stories.) Maybe as a side-pairing? Give me any thoughts you have in a review or email.**

**Reviews make me very, very happy.**


End file.
